


Make-out Mart

by bigGUNs



Series: Kaibamart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn’t be doing this stuff at work anyway. Wal-Mart AU. not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-out Mart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stinkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkie/gifts).



Jean and Marco were now sitting alone in the quiet aftermath of walking in on two co-workers making out in the employee lounge. The happy couple, Hannah and Franz, scurried off not long after some awkward small talk— their shifts were starting soon, you understand.

  
"They’re getting kind of annoying. I mean it’s against employee policy, y’know? Still can’t bring myself to rat ‘em out though…" Jean said, taking a sip of his soda.

“ _It’s against policy?_ ” Marco laughed. ” I don’t think you really care about that sort of thing, do you?”

  
"Nah," Jean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a little uneasy. "I guess not."

  
"I think you’re just jealous." Marco jibed.

  
"Wh-what? No way. You of all people know I get plenty of action, alright." Jean crossed his arms, looking rather smug about it, but his cheeks were still tented red.

  
"Yeah, well, when we’re not at work…”

  
"Are you saying we should…"

  
"If you want…"

  
"I guess.. we could…"

  
They had leaned in so close together, Jean could see each individual freckle across Marco’s cheek. Bringing a hand up to the other’s face, he ran a gentle thumb across them. Feeling the breath Marco had been holding come cool across his chin, Jean decided to close the space between them.

  
Too caught up in their own gross display of affection, neither of them noticed the door open and shut as one smokin’ hot blonde stepped into the lounge.

  
"Hey, lovebirds."

  
Each boy scrambled to get his lips as far away from the other’s as was possible, Jean almost falling out of his seat in the process. After having regained some of their composure (and none of their dignity), both could now see who had interrupted their disgusting love-fest.

  
On the other side of the table stood Annie Leonhardt, staring noncommittally between the two.

  
"Scram," she demanded, jabbing her thumb toward the exit. "My girlfriend’s meeting me here."

  
"Oh, y-your girlfriend!" Marco managed to chime. His voice had only a slight shake, but his face was completely beet red. "H-how is she?"

  
Jean recognized this as an attempt to make the situation less awkward, but realized it was a pathetic attempt and far too late. Without waiting for Annie to respond, he grabbed Marco’s hand and hurriedly dragged him away.

  
"Jean, don’t run in the store! Do you want to get us fired?!" Marco cried, not realizing that yelling at your place of work also isn’t a good idea if one wants to stay employed.

  
Jean slowed them to a stop just in front of the bathroom water fountains and turned back to his boyfriend.  
"I think if we’d stayed there, Annie would have done worse,” he deadpanned.

  
"Haha, whatever. Annie’s not that bad. I guess she would have wanted some alone time with her girlfriend though.." he added thoughtfully.

  
Jean’s face lit up all a sudden and he gave Marco a sly smile.

  
"Y’know where I think _we_ could get some alone time? … The warehouse."

  
Little did they know that Reiner and Bertholdt were making out there and even the warehouse isn’t big enough for all of that gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the next installment! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1599743
> 
> (( ps No, Annie's girlfriend isn't Mikasa. It's ME. ))


End file.
